marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Joker
The Joker is a serial killer and a dangerous madman who dresses like a clown and commits violent crimes. He is recognized as Batman's greatest enemy, living in and terrorizing Gotham City, although he spends most of his time in Arkham Asylum. In addition to being a deadly and unpredictable physical combatant, he is a brilliant and ruthless criminal mastermind. His crimes require no motivation other than his sadistic desire to show people the meaninglessness of life through pain and death, and the narcissism to see the world remade in his own image. Early Life The origins of the Joker have not been fully explained. During his early years as The Joker, he tells others of how he acquired the scars present around his mouth. He repeats two stories. The first is to the crime lord Gambol, is about is his father being a drunk and abusing his mother. The Joker states that one night his father starts abusing his mother as he, a young boy, sits in the corner watching in terror. His father sees him cowering and asks "Why So Serious?", which turns to be one of the Joker's trademark lines. After his father says this to him, he cuts the young, soon to be Joker's face in the shape of a smile so he would never look so serious. An alternate version of the tale is one he tells to Rachel Dawes, about his wife getting cut up but could not go under surgery due to the expenses. In turn he takes a razor blade and cut his mouth to prove to her that he doesn't care about scars, and that he just wants to see her smile again. He then states that she hated the sight of him and no matter how much he missed her, he was always smiling. He prepares to tell Batman the story behind his scars, but Batman incapacitates him before he has the opportunity. Early Criminal Career It is assumed some time in his late teens, Joker turned to a life of crime and was married. His activity between then and his first public appearance as The Joker is unknown, but his return to the Gotham City crime scene was a spectacular one. The Joker Shortly after the "death" of Ra's al Ghul, Batman discussed with Lieutenant James Gordon the effect that he had made on Gotham City since his appearance. Gordon then revealed that a criminal with "a taste for theatrics" recently committed a double homicide and an armed robbery, leaving behind a Joker playing card as a "calling-card". Gordon also warned that just as escalation occurs in terms of the police force against crime, so might the scale and style of criminality change in reaction to Batman's appearance. Some time later, the Joker would orchestrate the theft of a large shipment of ammonium nitrate from the Gotham Docks. The explosive chemical was saved for storage in the Gotham General Hospital and on two passenger ferries some time later. Bank Robbery Several months later a group of bank robbers, (Grumpy, Happy, Dopey, Chuckles, Bozo and an unidentified bus-driver) under the direction of the Joker, robbed Gotham National Bank which was used as a money-laundering front for Gotham's gangs. The clown mask wearing robbers whittled down their own numbers within minutes in a series of calculated betrayals. Finally only "Bozo" remained, who revealed himself as the Joker to the manager of Gotham National Bank, who had earlier confronted the robbers with a shotgun. The Joker then escaped with the bank's cash in a yellow school bus, concealing his identity by driving within a convoy of other buses. Dealing with the Mob Shortly following the bank robbery, Italian crime boss Sal Maroni mentioned the Joker's recent theft of Mob owned cash to his fellow crime leaders at a business meeting, dismissing him as a threat and saying that he was a "nobody" wearing a "cheap purple suit and make-up". The Joker, overhearing this comment and the plan presented to the Mob by Chinese mobster, Lau, arrived unannounced at the meeting while faking a laugh, as he saw their "so called plan" as a bad joke. He also described the meeting as a "group therapy session". Powers and Abilities Powers Pain Resistance: Toxin Immunity References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Widower Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Green Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Human